Don't Talk To Strangers
by littleannie123
Summary: What Happens when a Strange man take italy home? and what are the other 2p!nastions thinking about? GermanyxItaly, 2p!Nations, UsUk andmeny more
1. Chapter 1

The screaming died down when Italy slammed the door shut. Italy screamed out in anger and frustration. Germany swong the door open just before Italy left the probertie.

"Italy! Wait!" he said with an out sreached hand. Italy waved him off and dove for the woods.

It sounded like Germany was fallowing him. Which made him run as fast as he could. Huffing and panting he forced himself to keep going.

_I love you luddy I just need a break from all of this, it has nothing to do with you_

Italy wasn't paying attention to where he was going when a root of a tree tripped him. He landed in the fresh puddle that was forming around him. The rain coated his face and turned and layed on his back not bothering to get up. he watched the sky turn into the worst storm he has ever seen. Lighting flashed and the thunder crashed. But for once in his life Italy did not worry or get scared. He laied there numb. He was enjoying this feeling for once he was stress free. Italys eyes fluttered , he smiled as he fell into a peace full sleep.

Xxxxxx

He had the slightest feeling as if he was flying or more like swinging and bouncing. worryed Italy slowly opened his eyes, his eyes blurred as he looked up tot the man who was carrying him.

"Prussia?" he asked hoarsely

"no its me dear one just go back to sleep we will be home soon" the figure said with a smile

Italy was not one hundered persent sure this man was Prussia or Germany but he went with it. After a while the man has carried him to house deep in the woods. This house seemed dark but yet very simmiler to his. He smiled and the man set him down. Italy looked up at the house. It has cracked windows and the slideing was falling off. The man who Italy has yet to identify went a head and opened the door. Italy being him forgot how the house looked and fallowed him. In the house everything looked as if it was stained with red, like blood red. Italy shakeing went to touch one of the stains. It was freash, the red goo like liqud ran down his finger. What has Italy walked into? And whos blood is this!

* * *

MORE Coming :D


	2. Whats Going On!

Italy realizing what he ran his fingers throw, stumbled backward onto the floor soaking him light blue pants in blood.

_This can't be my blood, right? I have no open wound._

He heard the man walking back into the room. Italy stumbled to his feet.

"Oh here you are, I thought you would have fallowed me" he looked down at Italy's pants "oh my my my, this wont be good"

"Who are you?" asked Italy with a worried look in his eyes.

"I'm Ludwig, but that's not important, what's important right now is getting you cleaned up and down stairs" he said while grapping a good grip on Italy's arm.

Italy freaked out. This man was not Luddy he has scars all over and he had different clothes. Italy swong his arms and kicked his legs. Trying to break free, but the 'Ludwig' did not let go and dragged him into the upstairs bathroom. Pure white tile flooring and tub. White paint on the walls. No toilet or sink just a single tub tainted with dried up blood. Ludwig turned and locked the door behind them.

"now lets clean you up" he said with a wink.

He turned the knob on the tub and let the water run till it was warm . Italy backed up into the corner. Panicking , he wasn't sure what he had in mind. Ludwig turn to face Italy. Italy closed his eyes and shoke his head. Ludwig pulled him over by the tub and stripped Italy down. A few tears escaped italys eyes as he was thrown in to the tub.

"ok I hope you know how to wash your self cause I don't feel like it" he huffed while gathering italys clothes. "ill be back in a half an hour be done and out by then" and with that he slammed the door shut.

Italy hugged him self and began to cry.

"D-Doitsu~ I need you.."

Xxxxxx

A little while later Italy got out of the tub and sat on the edge shakeing. He wipped his eyes as a light knock was heard at the door.

"you all done in there?" Ludwig asked lightly.

"y-yes" Italy replied covering him self.

Ludwig entered with clothes for Italy. But they weren't his blue war outfit it was a long white night gown. With a blue ribbon. Ludwig walked over and slipped the gown over Italy's body. It fit so well Italy was wondering why it did. Ludwig tied the ribbon around Italy's neck without a word

"w-what are you gonna do to me?" Italy asked wondering.

"well nothing for now" he said with a smirk

Italy tilted his head to the side. And Ludwig toke hold of Italy's arm and dragged him down the stairs. The house was clean! No blood any where? How? Ludwig pulled him past the living room and into the kitchen down the stairs and into the cellar. Confused Italy looked around and only saw a single light and a glass like dome.

"what's going on?" he asked just as something hard hit his head.

Italy saw Ludwig holding something in his hands as everything faded to black.

Xxxxx

Italy awoke to the sound of tapping on glass. He sat up and noticed he was in the glass dome.

"V-Vee~" he's said grabbing his head.

He looked to see Ludwig and to other men standing next to him. One looked just like England but h had very bright clothes on, bleached hair and blue with pink eyes. How is that possible? As for the other man he looked just like … Italy but with purple eyes and tanner hair. Italy backed up on the glass. He couldn't hear what they were saying but they looked evilly at him..

~outside the dome~

Arthur clapped him hands "perfect Luddy! Now on to the others"

Feli huffed " he really useless, but still good job, love"

Ludwig kisses Felis cheek and nodded "yes now on to the others" and the left without a word.


	3. Oh Little America

Arthur looked in the mirror in disgust, why does this brit where such bland clothing. Ugh, it wont matter in the end He Thought.

Arthur toke his coat and made his way out of the old messed up house.

"ill be back soon" he whispered while adjusting his dirty blonde wig.

Man did his eyes hurt from the contacts. He walked throw the woods and into the city of London. He smiled as he saw himself closing in on the other hims house . he slipped on his coat and sunglasses and dove into the bushes and he waited.

About an hour later he watched his other self leave the house huffing and grunting

"That bloody wanker! Always being late… well I guess it gives me time to buy food for tonight" England slammed his car door shut and drove off.

Arthur snickered and smirked. "lets do this"

He slithered over to England's basement window , lifted this his elbow and smashed it in. glass flew every where. And with a snicker England jumped in side. he scanned the dark room

"he should really clean up down here" he scold.

He made his way up the stairs and shrugged off the coat wig and glasses.

"Alfred should be here soon" he smirked.

England made his way over to the kitchen and sat on the counter with one leg over the other . he sat there smirking and looking dead at the door

"oh! I almost forgot!" England slipped a vial out of his pocket with a with a white label with a skull and cross bones on it. To anyone it would look like normal lip-gloss. Arthur applied it to his lipps and waited

Only minutes past before Arthur saw a bobbing blonde curl outside the door

"Yo! England you home?" Arthur heard him yell

"why yes darling come in" Arthur chimed

America opened the front door to a bouncing England

"whoa dude what did you do to yourself?" America said walking over to him to take a closer look at his clothes

Arthur cupped the American in his hands and pulled him close to him.

"what sweetheart don't you like it?" and with that England pulled America in to the most passionate kiss of his life America blushed a bright red before he clasped on the floor. Arthur sighed as he wiped his lip and began to tied the fat American up. Arthur huffed and groan till he got America out of the house. Arthur throws America over his shoulder and walked out of the house smiling.  
Within seconds later England drove into his drive way he carried all of his groceries to door. He dropped everything and stumbled aback, his front door was hanging on it hinges. he ran inside and noticed everything was in perfect shape until he walked into the kitchen.

"well seems like everything's ok-." Crunch was heard out from under his feet

He looked down to find he has stepped on Americas glasses. England felt like lead as he fell. He sat their and cried "oh… America…" trying to pull himself together he shakely stood back up gripping on to the counter. He looked over at his table as a some brightly colored cupcake sat next to a small letter.

Finally finding his strength again England walked over to the note and read

Dear England,

If you are wondering where your Little America is. He's in GREAT hands, haha but any way if you want to see him again. Witch won't happen at all! Try seeing someone with the same problem as you

Bye for now

Arthur

Crumbling the letter up in him hands, he paced his kichen thinking who would be in the same place as him.

"Now who's other could be " his eyes lightened. He rushed back to his car and practically flew down the street. "There are only two people on this planet that I know their lovers would be in the same position as me and America" he said speeding up

America rubbed his head as he sat up, but nearly fell back down before two hands grabbed him "ow .. Where am I?"

"I wish I could tell you that" a small familiar voice spoke

America looked around "I can't see a thing.. Where the Fuck are my glasses and who's in here with me?"

"It's me Italy" he spoke as he sat America up. "And I don't know where your glasses are they weren't with you when they throw you in here with me"

"Where is here?" America shot him a look of where he thought Italy was sitting.

"Well were in a glass dome like thing and it seems they can't hear us and we can't hear them … oh shh their watching us" America froze

"The pink guy who looks like England said their going after Romano next oh dear!" Italy whispered.

"How do you know what their saying if you can't hear them?"

"I can read lips fairly well… oh their turning off the lights that means its dark out" Italy said sniffing

"What's wrong little dude? Are you ok?" America said worried

Italy wiped his eyes "I hate the dark and I need Germany"

America sighed feeling the sudden connection to Italy "here how about you come sleep near me and pretend I'm Germany and ill pretend you're England"

Italy nodded and scooted closer to America and hugged him "thank you"

"No problem little dude"


	4. Let The Show Begin!

England pulled up to Germanys house, quickly ran to the front door and started to knock as loud as he could. England was still knocking as a silvered haired German answered the door. England cleared his throat and straightened up.

"Is you brother home?" England asked. Prussia leaned in the door way.

"He left a hour ago to Spain's cause apparently Romano went Missing"

England's eyes got wide. "So did America…" England trailed off as Prussia looked concern.

"That means whoever did this toke Italy" England nodded in agreement.

Prussia rubbed the back of his neck "look if you're dealing with the same thing as tony and west, you should probably go tell them" England nodded heading back to the car. "Wait wait! Iggy let me come too!"

Prussia fallowed England out and into the Brits car. The car ride was quiet and long Prussia was worried about everything along with Romano, Italy and America. He never thought he would worry this much when he doesn't even talk to them. His eyes widen does this mean they will go after Austria? No he won't let that happen besides he's with Germany at Spain's anyways. Prussia lent back in the seat and looked over at England.

"Are you ok?"

England Shrugged and adjusted himself at Prussia's question. "I'm worried beyond belief" he breathed deep as if it hurt. "do you believe in our 'other' selves?"

Prussia sat up "Not necessarily no, but I've heard they exists"

"Well I think their behind this they like to hurt people anyway they can." England gripped his pocket where he kept Americas glasses.

Prussia sat back looking out into the gray clouds on the break of raining as he progress what England just said.

"We're here." Said England as he pulled the key out of the car.

Prussia and England hopped out the car , making their way up into Spain's front porch. The porch was nearly taken over by vines. They had grapes hanging off of them most likely they were Romano's plants for his wine. Prussia knocked on the front door

"Yo Tony! Open up," he yelled at the door. Only to moments later a normally bubbly Spanish man would answer but this time he looked sad worried and like he has been crying.

"Oh Gilbert it's you and England?" Spain tilted his head to the side at his question.

England waved "Hi Spain, us and Germany need to talk … now"

Spain nodded and opened the screen door to let them in. Prussia and England fallowed Spain into the kitchen to see Germany and Austria sitting at Spain's counter. Prussia attacked hugged Austria.

"What in god's name was that for," said the startled Austrian. Prussia let go "um nothing uhh" Prussia sat down next to him.

"So why are you guys here?" Asked Spain

"England showed up at my house looking for Germany, and I told him he was here most likely for the same reason England need to see Germany."

Spain and Germany looked over at England. England cleared his throat. "Well I got home from shopping and my door was wide open and I found Americas glasses on the floor along with a not on my kitchen table" he handed them the note and their eyes widened

Spain opened his mouth but no words came out. Germany spoke for him "who do you think toke them?"

"have you guys heard of the other us?" they nodded "I think their behind this, I mean the legend said they like to hurt people so maybe their trying to hurt us but taking our partners. But what's worse if it's true what are they doing to them" England looked down.

Spain walked out the back door. "Spain where on earth are you going" called out Austria.

"I'm going to where I last saw Romano, the tomato garden. If England got a note I should have to"

England and Germany fallowed him out leaving Austria and Prussia in the Kitchen.

Austria turned toward Prussia "so why did you hug me like that before?"

Prussia turned pink "Well I thought something happen to you after learning what happened to the Italys and America…. I don't know I didn't want to lose you and seeing you still here I was relieved" He laughed lightly

Austria placed his hand on Prussia's cheek and kisses my quickly on the lips "I'm fine" Prussia turned red.

England burst through the back door "Guys! Come quick!"

Prussia and Austria ran with England back to the tomato garden. To Spain on the floor hugging his legs , while Germany was reading the note.

"What happed?" asked Prussia.

"Well we found a note..and a bloody butter knife." Spain flinched at Germanys words. "This guy was not smart he gave us directions to the place their holding them!" Germany pinched the bridge of his nose.

"idiot or not lets fallow them if we end up in a trap oh well! This may be the only chance we have on saving them" exclaimed England. "ok let's go!" they all nodded and Germany helped Spain up as they headed for the car.

Italy and America awoke to the sound of thump and yelling. "Idiots! I WILL HAVE YOU MURDERED!"

Italy shot up and hugged the tied up Italian "Romano!" he yelled as he toke the blinded fold off of his brothers eyes.

"Italy?! Ach-!" Romano yelled as he hunched over.

"What's going on?" asked America. "Romano, he's hurt"

"Italy takes what they used to blind fold me and place it on the wound to stop the bleeding" Said Romano in pain

"Ok" Italy did as told. "Brother how did they get you"

Romano sat back against the dome. "Well Spain told me to go and get the tomatoes from the garden. And as I was picking a man who looked just like you showed up saying to come with him or he will hurt me. Of course I said no to which he stabbed me and knocked me out till moments ago."

"Why did they blind fold you then?" asked America.

Romano shrugged "maybe so I wouldn't find my way back.."

Italy looked over at the stairs "their coming down …. They looked pissed or just evil"

"Who is it?" asked America.

"it looks like the other you and the other England." Italy responded.

Even though America was unable to see he stood in the direction where he saw the brown and pink blob and started getting closer to the glass staring them down. The Italy's just watched America; America started banging on the glass till it started to crack

"America! Stop!" Yelled Italy. Outside of the dome Alfred and Arthur looked pissed. Arthur clicked a button. And gas filled the dome. America was the first to go down straight on to his back.

"America.." said Italy has he fell on him Romano toke one last look at his kidnapers before he passed out as well .

Ludwig ran down the stairs. "They're here!"

"Who's here?" asked Arthur.

"England, Germany, Spain, and two others I don't know."

Arthur and Alfred looked slightly worried

"Alfred! Tie them up to that pole then meet us out side with you bat." Arthur turned to Ludwig "Let the show begin!" Arthur and Ludwig ran up the stairs as Alfred broke the glass dome.


End file.
